A Broken Heart, Mended
by Sakura Emblem
Summary: Crystal has just gotten her heart broken. Will a certain hawk be able to help her go through it? SONGFIC! Rated T to be safe. JanaffxOC


Hey guys! I'm back! I have like so much homework lately that it isn't even funny if homework can even be funny... Anywho I wrote this oneshot and I read it over and it might be really mushy. so MUSHINESS ALERT! Also it might not be that good just a warning. Anyways enough of this author's rant and without further ado... Here's the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any of the characters in it except mine. The song in this oneshot is called Fly With Me by 98 Degrees.

P.S. I LOVE this song and I hope you guys will take the time to hear it and REVIEW! I just had to put it in there XP!

* * *

A Broken Heart, Mended

Only Chapter: A Sweet Melody

(Crystal POV)

"I can't believe it. I wasn't able to do it. I didn't want to do it. I didn't have the guts to stop the one wedding that broke my heart. I loved him so much. I couldn't stop it though. Not when he looked so happy… I guess I just didn't want to tear such a perfect couple away. No matter how hurt I knew I would be later." I thought sadly. Tears flowed freely down my face as I started to break down. I cried and cried and cried. I started hiccupping and sobbing loudly. I covered my mouth with my hands and tried to control myself. I really didn't need anybody to see me at my weakest. That was 3 months ago. I grew up since then. I am currently talking to Lyre.

(Castle Crimea)

"So Kyza gave me some flowers yesterday… He is so sweet~" Lyre giggled. If I didn't know Lyre for years and knew how crazy she is over Kyza, I would've gagged. "I can't believe I was actually in love with Ranulf when Kyza was right in front of me! Oops, I'm sorry, he's a sore subject… I forgot." Lyre said apologetically. I shook my head and smiled.

"It's fine. I got over him." I said smiling. Lyre eyed me suspiciously but stopped when Lethe came in. "Hey Lethe! What's up?" Lethe walked towards me and smirked.

"C'mon Crystal. There's a surprise waiting for you!" Lethe said as she dragged me out of the room. I mumbled a 'where are we going' and Lethe said a 'you'll see'. Lyre trotted behind us smirking. I wondered what the surprise was, feeling slightly scared.

(Ball Room)

"Why is it so dark in here?" I asked wonderingly. Suddenly the light flashed open and I saw a winged laguz on the stage. "Oh my god." I mumbled out loud.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone cried out as I noticed a crowd that was gathered.

"Don't tell me its Janaff." I mumbled to no one in particular.

"Yup!" Lethe and Lyre said in unison. Lethe went to her husband Ranulf and hugged him while Lyre went to her boyfriend Kyza. The music sounded and I heard my favorite song play out. I saw Janaff come up to me, mic in hand, and started to sing.

**So won't you fly with me**

**I wanna make you feel alright**

**Alright with me**

**Let me mend your broken wings**

**And set you free, girl, it's alright**

**Girl, can't you see**

I looked around and saw no one next to me. I blushed and realized that Janaff was singing to me. Janaff took my hand and dragged me on stage with him.

"This can not be happening!" I thought to myself wildly.

**Let me take you to a place**

**That you've never seen**

**Never been, only dreamed**

Janaff hugged me from behind while I blushed even redder.

**Where I can take away all of your pain**

**Girl, I promise that you'll never hurt again, yeah**

Janaff turned me around and caressed my cheek. I took his hand and leaned into his touch, forgetting that there was a crowd around us.

**And I can make you feel the world belongs to you**

**You're the one, all I need**

**And you know that it's true**

I blushed even more and couldn't believe Janaff just said that. I knew it was part of the song but I couldn't help hoping it was more than that.

"What am I thinking?" I thought angrily.

**So won't you fly with me**

**I wanna make you feel alright**

**Alright with me**

**Let me mend your broken wings**

**And set you free, girl, it's alright**

**Girl, can't you see**

Janaff sang loudly while smoothing my ruffled feathers.

**Let me turn your night to day**

**Let me be the one to bring in the sun**

**I know it must be hard for you to see things clear**

**But, baby, you got nothing to fear, oh no**

**Together we can touch the moon and kiss the sky**

**Make you feel how I feel**

**When I look in your eyes**

I looked into Janaff's eyes and smiled. This time I saw Janaff's face flush even more than it already was due to singing.

**So won't you fly with me**

**I wanna make you feel alright**

**Alright with me**

**Let me mend your broken wings**

**And set you free, girl, it's alright**

**Girl, can't you see**

Janaff started dancing around me and I danced with him. Nothing fancy. Just plain dancing.

**All I need in my life is you at my side, girl**

**Let me be the one**

**To hold you close, your hand in mine, girl**

**And together we'll fly**

Janaff took off flying into the air while dragging me up with him. The sudden flight got me stumbling into Janaff's arms.

**So won't you fly with me**

**I wanna make you feel alright**

**Alright with me**

**Let me mend your broken wings**

**And set you free, girl, it's alright**

**Girl, can't you see**

Janaff and I slowly descended onto the stage from our brief flight. This time I landed on my own two feet. Janaff let go of my hand and I felt slightly sad about it.

"What am I thinking? IDIOT! IDIOT!" I mentally berated myself.

**So won't you fly with me**

**I wanna make you feel alright**

**Alright with me**

**Let me mend your broken wings**

**And set you free, girl, it's alright**

**Girl, can't you see**

Janaff took hold of my hand once again and kissed it. I gasped and covered my face.

**So won't you fly with me**

**I wanna make you feel alright**

**Alright with me**

**Let me mend your broken wings**

**And set you free, girl, it's alright**

**Girl, can't you see**

Janaff carefully took my hand away from my face and locked eyes with me. The last part of the song was said in a soft gentle voice like an echo.

**So won't you fly with me**

**I wanna make you feel alright**

**Alright with me**

**Let me mend your broken wings**

**And set you free, girl, it's alright**

**Girl, can't you see**

Janaff repeated the lyrics several times while looking deeply in my eyes. The blush that was starting to leave my face came back in full force. Janaff leaned down and put his head on my head. "I… love you…" Janaff whispered so soft that I barely heard it. With everyone applauding and wolf whistling it didn't help.

"Wh-what?" I asked dumbly.

"I love you. Crystal… you're the one for me…" Janaff said clearly. His voice was full of confidence and hope but his face was flushed and worried. Maybe a little broken up too… I gasped out loud and suddenly the crowd went quiet. I smiled and hugged Janaff, blush still there.

"I… love you too…" I said extremely quiet that Janaff couldn't here. "I love you!" I said loudly, burying my head in Janaff's shirt. Janaff could feel the heat radiating from Crystal. He gently lifted my head and put his forehead on mine. I closed my eyes briefly and opened it again Janaff was looking intently in my eyes while smiling a wide smile. Janaff leaned down and kissed me. I stood shock for a second but started to kiss him back. The wolf whistles and applauds started once again but this time it didn't matter.

"I'm happy Crystal found a new love." Lethe and Lyre said at the same time.

"Yeah." Ranulf and Kyza said as they pulled their wife/girlfriend into a kiss.

(Time Skip 1 hour)

(Palace Garden)

"Crystal!" Lyre called to me and hugged me from behind. I 'eeped' and turned around. Janaff took Lyre by her collar and dragged her off of me. Janaff hugged me protectively while glaring not at all convincing at Lyre. "Geez! Already so protective of your girl huh? Well sorry to break it to you but Crystal has a, well you can call it a slumber party to go to so too bad! " Lyre said in a sing-song voice.

"Sorry but Crystal isn't going anywhere tonight. I have plans with her." Janaff said smirking while taking off into flight with me in his arms bridal style.

"J-Janaff! P-put me down!" I said stuttering. My face was bright red. I have been doing that a lot lately haven't I?

"Sorry Princess I have plans and I am not letting you go!" Janaff said smiling to me seductively. I blushed and thought maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all.

* * *

I know pretty mushy right? Well if you don't think it's that mushy great! Tell me all about it in a review! I hope you guys liked it and... please RRR!


End file.
